The New Apple On The Tree Chapter
by Flaming Scratch
Summary: This is the tale of two apples under a new name. have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a warm summer's eve, and Eamon had just finished a day working on his boss's farm. It wasn't a well-paying job, but Eamon enjoyed it. He needed something to pay the bills, and he thought that he may as well do something that he liked. Ever since Eamon's parents died when he was young, he became very independent. Eamon walked towards his apartment door and reached into his pocket to get his when he hears a voice.

"Eamon… Eamon…"

He was a little creped out by this and quickly grabbed the key from his pocked, opened the door and rushed in. He then waited a moment before he opened the door to see if he could see the person who called his name. No one was down the corridor, so he thought that he was just hearing things. He went over to grab an apple that he had bought the day before to eat. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Eamon. He walked into his bedroom and sat on his bed. His room was nothing very special, just one bed and a dressing cabinet with some pictures on top. He reached over and grabbed a photo of a couple and their newborn boy. It was his parents and him, taken sixteen years ago; he still remembers it like it was yesterday. The pain and memories of their deaths would never leave him for as long as he lived. But he had come to peace with it, and knew that they would be remembered by him. That was enough to put a smile on Eamon's face. There was a loud nock on Eamon's door and Eamon heard someone speaking to him.

"Eamon, please open the door, I need to talk with you".

Eamon was very curious about this, because he did not have any friends or family members; this was a stranger to him. He walked slowly over to the door and asked the voice what she wanted. "I've been watching you for some time now, and I believe that you deserve a better life that the one you have here" she responded. Eamon opened the doors cautiously to be greeted by a fill grown horse. He was taken back by the sight and slowly realised that it was more than just a horse, it had large wings on its hips and a large horn sticking out of her forehead.

"I must be seeing things" Eamon thought to himself.

The large horse opened its mouth and said "do you want to live a better life than the one that you have here". Eamon was speechless, a horse with wings and a horn was speaking English, this must be a dream he thought to himself.

"I assure you that this is real" the horse said.

Eamon thought about her question for a bit before asking "can you give me a better life, and if so, where". The horse smiled and said, "I will take you to where I am from, Equestria". Eamon had nothing here that was very important to him except for the picture of his parents and him, so he decided to go with the horse. "I'll go with you, but I just need to grab something before we go, is that all right with you". The horse nodded and Eamon went to get his picture. He quickly returned to the horse and said that he was ready. The horse's large horn began to glow yellow, and then a bright light enveloped both Eamon and the horse. "Good bye everyone" said Eamon quietly.

"Ugg, my head, what happened to me" Eamon thought to himself.

"Are you all right there partner" a voice asked Eamon. Eamon opened his eyes slowly and saw an orange pony with a blond mane and ponytails wearing a cowboy hat standing in front of him.

"You've been here for days now, I was beginning to worry bout you" she said.

Eamon slowly began to get up to his feet and began to examine exactly where he was. It appeared to be a barn with lots of barrels and crates in it.

"Where am I, and who are you".

"Why, you're at sweet apple acres, home of the best apples in all of Equestria, and my name is Applejack." She replied.

Eamon was still getting use to the idea of talking horses, but he would get used to it.

"Do you have something to eat" Eamon asked.

The pony looked at Eamon with a grin "did you not hear me partner, we have the best apples in all of Equestria".

Eamon began to feel silly about his question, and asked if they could go and get an apple to eat. The pony smiled and nodded to him, she slowly began to walk away, signalling Eamon to follow. As the pair walked out through the barn doors, Eamon realised just how big there apple farm really was. Eamon was taken back at the sight of their apple orchard; its sheer size was unlike anything that he had ever seen before.

"Are you just goanna sit there with your mouth wide open or do you want something to eat" said Applejack.

Eamon quickly snapped back and nodded to the pony. The two of them walked silently towards a large house in the middle of the orchard. It was an old style of housing painted a dark shade of red. This place reminded Eamon of his boss's farm where he grew many things from cabbage to live stalk. As they made their way towards the house, Eamon heard another voice coming from the house.

"Hey sis, who's that you've got there".

Eamon didn't know where the voice was coming from, but Applejack seemed to know who it was.

"Let's get inside first Applebloom, and then he'll answer some questions for us".

Applejack opened the wooden door and was greeted by a small yellow pony with red hair and a pink bow.

"Hey there stranger, what's your name" the small pony asked.

"Let's get something to eat and then we'll sit down and talk, ok Applebloom" Applejack said.

Applejack went into what seemed to be the kitchen and fetched some apples for Eamon, and then they moved into the living room and began to talk.

"These apples are really good, thank you for your hospitality" said Eamon.

"It's our pleasure, besides… the princess asked fur us to look after you".

Eamon thought back to when the white horse met him at his apartment and was fairly sure that's who they were talking about and just nodded.

"So why don't you tell us a bit bout yourself partner" Applejack asked.

Eamon began telling them that he was a human from earth and that his parents died when he was very young.

"That's awful" Applebloom said.

As Eamon continued with his tale, Applejack asked him how did the princess find him and send him here.

"To be honest, I don't know how she found me or how she sent me here to stay with you and your family" Eamon said.

Eamon didn't seem to be lying to Applejack or her sister, so they had some answers as to who this stranger was.

"Well sugar cube, you seem to be a real good guy, and we would love to have you stay with us for a while" Applejack said with some enthusiasm.

Eamon looked around and noticed that this house was very big for just two pony's, he asked if there were any other members of her family that had yet to be introduced.

"Aww shucks, I almost forgot, Big Mac, get Granny Smith and come in here, there's someone that I'd like you to meet, is that understood" Applejack yelled from across the room.

"Eyupp" a deep stern voice answered.

* * *

**This is commoneamondors new account Flaming Scratch. Due to recent events, i needed to rename my story and make a new account, but thats all fine now. I will see this story through to the end for you.**

**P.S. If you want to, im always looking for some help, message me if you are interested or if you can draw.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Some time had passed since they had heard the response from the deep stern voice, Eamon began to get curious.

"So, umm" Eamon started to say "Who did you ask to come in to see me" facing Applejack.

"Just my big brother Big Macintosh and Granny Smith" Applejack responded with a slight grin.

"Oh, ok" Eamon said nervously "Are you sure that they should see me".

Applejack let out a small laugh after hearing this and turned to Eamon.

"Why, because you are a human" she answered "Because you are different".

Applejack seemed to know exactly why Eamon was hesitant to see any more colourful ponies.

"Well, that and the fact that I'm still a bit scared about what has happened recently" responded Eamon sheepishly.

The two of them let out a slight laugh while Applebloom stared at them with a slight smile.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, drinking some water that Applejack had brought them. There wait seemed to go on for hours, sitting in silence, just waiting for the rest of Applejacks family to join them.

"Sorry we took so long" said the same stern voice that Eamon Big Macintosh "But Granny Smith was out in the fields again".

No sooner did those words leave his mouth the back door slowly opened and a big red workhorse with a light brown mane entered with a frail green pony following close behind. He saw his sister and then froze in place when he faced Eamon.

Eamon began to feel like a freak, being stared at, scaring people (or ponies in this case). He then looked away to hide his face from the Red pony, but it wouldn't help him.

"Applejack" Macintosh asked with a scared and confused look on his face "Who, and what he" pointing out the elephant in the room.

"Big Macintosh, I'd like you to meat Eamon" applejack said with a hint of enthusiasm "he'll be staying with us for a while".

"WHAT" Big Macintosh said being louder than he wanted it to be?

"What's the entire ruckus about" said an elderly voice from behind Big Macintosh.

The frail green pony had stepped in front of applejack, staring at her for a brief moment. Her gaze then shifted towards Eamon, making him very uncomfortable. Instead of freaking out like Eamon thought the green pony would, she simply smiled at him.

"Hello there" she started "welcome to Sweet Apple Acers, what brings you here".

Both Eamon and Big Macintosh stared at her with a look of shock, not only was she not frightened of Eamon, but she was being fairly friendly towards him. After a few moments of silence, Applejack was the first to speak.

"This here is Eamon Granny Smith" she started "he's a human from earth, and he'll be staying with us for a while"

The frail pony looked at her and simply nodded, indicating to her that she was fine with this. She then focused her attention to Eamon and then walked towards a chair and took a seat.

"Why is it that I am the only one who is a bit frightened around this new friend of yours Applejack" Big Macintosh asked nervously

Both Applejack and Applebloom began to giggle at this, and then Applejack faced her brother with a smile on her face.

"You, scared" she started "you're the biggest and strongest out of all of us"

He looked at her with a look of annoyance, but it quickly changed to a slight grin

"Your right sis, I guess that I was just being a bit silly".

He then faced Eamon and quickly realised just how much bigger he was compared to them, he noticed that he stood above him by about a foot and about two feet about Applejack.

"So…" he began to say "You're a human, right"

"Yeah" Eamon quickly answered "why, are there no humans that live here"

Everyone except for Eamon began to giggle, with a confused look on her face. It took him a moment to realise what he just said

"Oh, right, ponies" he said trying to recover from his previous statement.

"It's all right partner" Applejack started "You've only been awake for what now, an hour. We expect you to ask a few questions, even if you already know the answer to them".

"I've got a question for you" Big Macintosh began facing Eamon "how in Equestria did you manage to get here"

Eamon began to tell him about what happened and how the White horse brought him here

"Princess Celestia brought you here, and to us…why" Big Macintosh responded with a confused look on his face.

Eamon realised that after telling Macintosh about these recent events, that his picture of his parents and him was missing. His face changed from happy and cheerful to one of worry and distraught.

"OH no, where is it" he said to himself "I need to find it"

With that thought, he asked if he could go outside to get some fresh air. With a not from Applejack, Eamon made his way outside and began walking towards the barn where he recently awoke.

Eamon was alone with his thoughts for a moment and thought about these ponies, in particular, Applejack. Why was she being so friendly and kind towards him, a complete stranger? And why did she remind him of something familiar. These thoughts quickly escaped him once he reached the barn.

* * *

Applejack and her family were sitting in the living room of their home, waiting for Eamon to return. The room was silent, until her brother decided to start a conversation.

"Why is he here" directing Applejacks attention towards him "I mean, why us and not someone else"

With that question leaving his mouth, she began to think for a moment.

"I'm not sure, but you don't mind the fact that he is here with us" she responded

He simply shook his head from side to side and let out a slight grin.

"Your new friend has been gone a while now" he started "maybe you should go check on him to make sure he didn't get lost".

* * *

With that, Applejack walked towards the door and stepped outside. She knew that it was easy for people to get lost on the farm if they weren't careful. Much to her surprise, she saw him walking in the barn. She began making her way over to him when she heard him talking to himself.

"Oh no, where is it" he said "it has to be here somewhere"

Applejack looked into the barn and saw that he was turning the barn upside down. She walked in and confronted him about his actions.

"What do ya think yer doing" she said with a hint of anger in her voice

Eamon nearly jumped out of his skin as she spoke, scaring him. He turned around and saw the orange pony standing there.

"I'm sorry Applejack, I lost something very important and I need to find it"

"You could have just asked for some help sugar cube" she responded "I learned once that it's ok to ask for help when you need it".

Just as she said that, Eamon saw something in the corner of his eye that caught his attention. It was his picture. He began walking towards it, slowly bending down to pick it up.

"Is that what you were looking for" she asked

Eamon answered with a slight nod and began making his way over towards her. Applejack saw that it was a picture frame with what she assumed had a picture in it. She decided not to further question this and slowly began walking back towards the house with Eamon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the two of them walked to the house together, they were silent. The only noise that could be hears was the wind and the occasional bird chirp. Once they finally made their way into the house, they sat down in the living room.

"So" Big Macintosh started "did you get enough air outside"

Both Eamon and Applejack chuckled

"Yeah, he got enough air" Applejack responded

Big Macintosh nodded slightly, but he faced Eamon again with a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you have any experience working" he asked

"Oh, yes" Eamon replied nervously "Ever since I was little, I have been working, doing odd jobs and keeping my former bosses farm in tip top shape"

"Big Macintosh… where are you going with this" Applejack asked

"Well, if he's going to be staying with us, he'll need to earn his keep" he responded with a slight grin

The room went silent after that was said; Eamon had a look of happiness that came across his face like it was nobody's business.

"So… that means" Eamon begun before being cut off

"That means that you going to be staying with us at Sweet Apple Acres" Applejack said with some enthusiasm.

Eamon went silent for a few moments, thinking about this. He didn't have any real family after his parents died when he was young. He thought that having these ponies around would be like a family to him. After the moments had passed, Eamon faced the family.

"I humbly accept your offer to let me stay here" he said quietly

"We weren't gonna take no for an answer sugar cube" Applejack responded with a small giggle.

Everyone in the room except for Granny Smith (because she had fallen asleep) let out a laugh of excitement and then the room went silent once again. After some time had passed, Applejack was the first to speak.

"So Eamon, do you want a grand tour of ponyvile"

"Umm, I guess so, only if it isn't any trouble for you" he responded

"Are you kidding, it's no trouble at all" she said egger to take Eamon on the tour.

Eamon nodding at this faced Big Macintosh.

"Do you have a problem with this Big Macintosh?" he said with a worried look on his face

"Nope, and please, call me Big Mac" he responded

"Then it's settled" Applejack said "let's get going, I know someone who would really like to meet you"

With that said Eamon and Applejack got up and walked out the front door of the house and made their way to the gates of the farm. As they walked through the gates and into town, Eamon felt like he needed to say something to Applejack for her generosity. However, this quickly changes when they reached the town.

* * *

"Umm, are you sure it's a good idea for people to see me, you know" Eamon said nervously to Applejack as she quickly cut him off.

"Because you're a human" she responded "yes, they will be a bit unsure about you, but that should quickly pass"

He simply nodded, feeling reassured by the orange pony's words as they walked into the town. Eamon say many different ponies that all gave him an unsure look, but he simply ignored it. They made their way to a large tree in the middle of the small town. Eamon noticed that it was more like a house than a tree. They walked up to the door of the tree and Applejack knocked on the door.

"Twilight, are ya in there. I've got someone that I want you to meet" Applejack said

Shortly after those words left Applejacks mouth the door began to open.

"Hey Applejack. Who was it you wa…" said a lavender pony.

She stared at Eamon with her mouth wide open.

"This here is Eamon" she said snapping the lavender pony back to reality "He is a human from earth. I thought that you would be interested in meeting him"

While the lavender pony was still in shock from seeing Eamon, he examined her in more depth. She had long dark purple hair with a pink line in it. She was about the same height as Applejack and she had a horn. At this point in time, not a whole lot was surprising Eamon, after all, he was talking to these colourful ponies who were talking back.

"Please" the purple pony started "come in and have a seat"

Both Applejack and Eamon nodded and walked into her home. Eamon saw that the tree was hollowed out and became a home for this pony. He noticed that her walls had bookshelves full of books. He sat there with a look of disbelief. He quickly snapped out of his trance and began walking with Applejack once again.

"So Eamon" the purple pony said trying to start up a conversation with her guest "you're from earth, right"

Eamon replied with a simple yes and then sat down in a nearby chair.

"What's it like" she asked

Eamon began to tell both Applejack and her friend about earth. He told them that the ponies that were on earth were not like any of the ponies her. He told them that they had factories that did lots of work for humans. He even told them about some of humanities greatest achievements like going into space. Both ponies stared at him with looks of amazement as Eamon finished telling his tales.

"It must be a bit strange having a human here" Eamon asked

"Not at all" the purple pony replied

"I almost forgot, I don't even know your name" he said

"My name is Twilight Sparkle" she responded

Eamon nodded and decided to ask some questions of his own.

"How many different ponies are in this land of yours" he asked

"Well" Twilight started "There are the earth ponies like Applejack, unicorns like me and pegesi."

Eamon, who was listening to every word she said, decided to ask another question

"Are there any other creatures in Equestria" he asked

"We have many different creatures that live in Equestria other than just us ponies. There are hydras, manticors, cockitrieses, dragons and much more" she said

"WHAT" Eamon responded with a shocked and scared look on his face "Why are you not scared about any of these creatures?"

Both Applejack and Twilight both giggled as Applejack answered Eamon question

"Because those creatures don't come here into town, they stay in the Everfree forest and other places that they can find".

Eamon, who had calmed down a bit from his outburst before, sat back down and looked at Twilight who nodded to confirm that Applejack was telling the truth. Then they heard a noise coming from upstairs, and saw a door open. Standing behind the door was a small purple and green dragon. Eamon jumped behind Applejack.

"Will you relax sugar cube, this is spike". She giggled "he's Twilights assistant and he's harmless

Spike, who was just as shocked seeing Eamon as Eamon was seeing him walked down the stairs and joined them in the living room. He walked over towards Eamon and extended his hand.

"Hey, my names Spike… what's yours" he asked

"Eamon" Eamon responded as he shook spikes hand

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry if I scared you". Spike asked slowly

"It's ok spike, you didn't mean to scare me" Eamon responded

The two of them smiled at each other, they were at peace with each other's presence and decided that it was time to drop the subject.

"How are you enjoying ponyvile" Twilight asked

"It's pretty good I must admit" Eamon responded "however, standing at least two foot above everyone would take some getting used to".

Everyone let out a bit of a laugh and returned their attention towards Eamon

"It's not so different from earth, except for the ponies and dragons, I feel right at home"

Twilight noticed that Eamon was holding something in his hands which she hadn't noticed until now.

"What's that in your hand Eamon" she asked curiously

Eamon, who had completely, forgot that he had the picture with him still tried to think of a story.

"Oh, this. It's nothing." He lied

Applejack looked at Eamon, knowing that he was lying to them, but didn't say anything because it was something that was important to Eamon.

"Oh, ok then" Twilight started "Well, it's getting late, do you have a place to stay Eamon"

"As a matter of fact he does Twilight" Applejack responded "He'll be staying with us at Sweet Apple Acres"

"Well, I hope to see you again soon Eamon" Twilight said facing Eamon "I'd love to hear more about earth and to do some tests"

"Tests" he asked slightly scared

"Oh, don't worry, nothing dangerous if that's what you're wondering" she responded

Eamon let out a sigh of relief

"Il be looking forward to it" Eamon said to Twilight

"All right, well thanks for having us Twilight, you'll be sure to see Eamon around"

* * *

She nodded and waved goodbye to the two as they left. On their way back to the farm, Applejack couldn't help but wonder what it was that Eamon was carrying. She didn't like to snoop, but decided to ask what it was.

"So, what exactly were you looking for in the barn earlier today" she asked

"It's, kind of personal" Eamon responded sheepishly

"All right, I won't ask any more about it then" Applejack said

Eamon nodded and the two of them walked in silence for the rest of the journey. When they got back to the house, they were greeted by a familiar yellow pony.

"Hey, you guys are back" she said eagerly

"Yeah, we're home, tell Big Mac to turn the stove on" Applejack responded

The little pony ran inside and waited for the two of them before she jumped into Eamon, knocking him off his feet.

"How was your trip, did you get some answers, tell me what happened" she said quickly before getting an answer from her sister

"He got some information from our visit and made some more friends." Applejack said "But let's not asks him any more questions for tonight"

As they entered the kitchen, they saw Big Mac cooking some apples for them to eat.

After a nice dinner of apples, they decided that it would be a good time to hit the hay. As they walked upstairs to their rooms, Eamon was unsure of where to go.

"Follow me sugar cube" Applejack said telling him to follow

They walked down the corridor and reached the end and opened the door on their right.

"This is your room Eamon" Applejack started "it isn't much, but it's enough"

"It's fine" he said "As long as I have a bed, I'll be fine.

"Well, if you need me, my room is just across from yours" Applejack said "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning"

With that, the orange pony left the room. Eamon walked over to the dressing table and placed his picture of his parents on top. He stood there, looking at it for a few moments in silence. After the moment passed, Eamon walked over to the bed and sat down on top of it.

"The first day of my new life" Eamon said just loud enough for him to hear "I wonder what tomorrow's gonna be like"

With that, Eamon lied on the bed and quickly fell asleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eamon awoke in his room to the sound of Applejack calling out to him. It was about 8am and Eamon was a bit drowsy after being woken, but that was normal for him. He made his way downstairs and was greeted by the Apple family eating a breakfast of apples and eggs.

"Morning Eamon" Applejack started "Did you sleep all right"

"Just fine" He responded with a smile, even though the bed was a little too small for him.

"That's good" Big Mac said only half paying attention

Applejack noticed this and slightly kicked Big Mac in the side, encouraging him to listen. Unfortunately the conversation deteriorated and everyone didn't say anything while they ate. They finished the meal and got up to clean the plates when Eamon struck up another conversation.

"I just want to thank you for being so generous and letting me stay here"

Applejack looked back at him and smiled a toothy smile

"Aww shucks, Thanks Eamon"

The two of them looked at each other and became silent, until Big Mac spoke in his deep and stern voice

"Are you enjoying your stay with us?"

"Yeah" he quickly responded "I just want to thank you guys for being so generous, do you have anything is mind"

"Well" Big Mac started "You could help us with our work"

Eamon nodded

"That sounds good, what do you want me to do"

Big Mac got up and walked over to the door and signalled Eamon to follow.

"We need some help collecting our apples and its hard work for Applejack and me to do this on our own"

"That sounds good then, when do we get to work"

"As soon as we finish cleaning up, we'll go and get started"

They walked back inside and started cleaning the plates and began to put them away. After they finished, they walked out and began making their way to the apple orchard before Eamon asked the two of them a question.

"I have noticed that you don't have hands"

"Yeah" Applejack said wondering where Eamon was going with this question.

"How do you collect the apples here then?"

Both Applejack let out a chuckle and Big Mac decided to answer Eamon's question

"We kick the trees with our legs to make the apples fall"

Eamon nodded, happy with his answer and they continued making their way to the orchard. Eamon may have been a lot taller than Applejack and Big Mac, but he was much smaller than the apple trees that he needed to pick. He watched as Applejack kicked the tree and all of its apples fell into the buckets that she had placed under it. Eamon decided to try this and kicked the tree with as much force as he could muster, but the apples still hung in the tree as if nothing happened.

"Would you like some help" Applejack called out

"I'm fine" Eamon replied

"Are you sure" she asked "You seem to be having some trouble"

"I'll figure something out"

Eamon decided to take the next logical step and began to climb the apple tree. The trees may have been taller than Eamon, but not by much. He quickly made his way to the top of the tree and began grabbing the apples and dropping them into the buckets below. Eamon thought that it was easy, until he remembered that they had an entire orchard full of these trees.

With the last apples collected, Applejack, Big Mac and Eamon made their way back towards the house with their bounty. It was about mid-day now and they had the rest of the day to themselves. Eamon thought it would be a good idea to have a look around ponyvile, and asked Applejack if she would show him around.

"Yeah, I'll be more than happy to show you around town" she replied

With that said, they began to make their way back towards the colourful town.

* * *

Shortly after their walk, they were greeted by a pink pony whose hair jumped up and down as she hopped towards them.

"Howdy Pinkie" Applejack said with a smile

"Hey Applejack" Pinkie started "Who's your new friend. I know he's new because I know everypony and everypony knows me and I've never seen him before and since I've never seen him before then he must be new"

Eamon was amazed by how fast she was speaking, he thought that she didn't need to breath, thankfully, after she finished her sentence she took a gulp of air and became quiet once again.

"Yeah, he is new Pinkie" Applejack started "He's a human from earth, and he is staying with us at Sweet Apple Acres".

"Hey, because your new, then we need to introduce you to the town by throwing you a party"

Before Eamon could utter any words, the pink pony ran off into the distance. He looked at Applejack with a look of confusion.

"That's just Pinkie Pie" she started "She loves throwing parties, and because your new in town, she wants to throw you one so everyone can meet you"

"But, wha, never mind"

Applejack chuckled at the confused Eamon and they continued on their walk. It wasn't long before they made their way into a building. They were quickly greeted by a white pony with a dark purple mane.

"Hello Applejack, how are you toda…"

She quickly stood in front of Eamon and became dead silent. Eamon was getting used to this; after all, these ponies hadn't ever seen a human before. Her look quickly changed from shock to one of delight.

"Who is this Applejack?"

"This here is Eamon, he's a human"

"You should have brought him to me sooner Applejack; I simply must make him an outfit"

As the two of them talked, Eamon thought about it for a brief moment before the white pony asked him a question

"Does that sound good Eamon?"

Eamon wasn't paying attention to the conversation, so he assumed that the question was if he wanted her to make him some new clothing. Thankfully, it was.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea" he responded

Eamon wasn't going to refuse her offer of making him some clothes, especially since he was wearing everything he brought with him.

"Now" the white pony started "I'm going to need to borrow some of your clothes"

Eamon then became quiet and looked at the pony with a worried expression on his face.

"Is there something wrong dearie" the white pony asked

Eamon leaned in and whispered something into her ear

"Oh, I see. Well, you could wait in a room while I make your clothes"

Eamon, unsure about this, agreed to it and was guided into a room and shut the door. He quickly took off his clothes and threw them out the door, while staying out of sight from the two ponies.

* * *

Eamon waited for a while until he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm finished with your new clothes"

Eamon opened the door ready to grab them, when he saw that they were floating into the room, surrounded by a light blue aura. He quickly put his new clothes on and stepped out of the room.

"It's simply marvellous" the white pony said, very proud with her work

"Yeah" started Applejack "I'm not one for clothing, but that does look good on you Eamon"

As Eamon stood there, a mirror floated in front of him so he could get a better look at himself. He saw exactly what he was wearing. It was a red flannel shirt with some dark blue pants that looked like jeans. He liked the look and it was an improvement from the tatty tee-shirt and shorts that he was wearing beforehand.

"I love it" he started "Thank you miss, miss"

"Rarity" she responded "Call me Rarity"

"Well then Rarity, thank you for this outfit, I hope you didn't have to go through any trouble to make it"

"Why, it was no trouble at all dearie"

"If it isn't too much trouble, can you make me some more outfits sometime?"

Rarity nodded and looked at the clock behind her.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry about this, but I have a big order to fill by the end of tonight and I must ask you to leave"

Eamon and Applejack both understood that she needed to work, so they didn't question her and quietly walked out the front door.

"So, what do you think of your new duds Eamon" Applejack asked

"I like them" he responded

It was getting late now and Applejack asked Eamon if he wanted to get something to eat at the local bakery. With a nod from Eamon, the two of them made their way to the bakery. As they entered, they saw Pinkie Pie working at the counter. They approached her and were greeted by her once again.

"Hey again Eamon, how have you been"

"Good, Rarity just made me some new clothes, and they are really good. How have you been?"

"Well, with the cakes out of town for a few weeks, I'm here running the bakery all by myself, so I haven't been able to prepare that party I promised you"

As she finished her sentence, a slight frown came across her face.

"Aww, don't worry about that Pinkie."

"But" she started "you must be lonely here because you don't have any friends because you're new and…" pinkie was cut off by Eamon placing his finger over her lips

"What do you mean I don't have friends, I have you, Twilight, Rarity and of course Applejack. I don't think that I'm lonely here in ponyvile.

The pink pony went silent for a moment, and then she returned to her happy self.

"Well, in that case, we'll have another party, but what kind of a party"

"We'll let you figure that one out, but can we celebrate it some other time, I'm exhausted from the work today"

"Allrightie then, later in the week then, is that all right"

Eamon nodded and Pinkie went into what Eamon assumed as the kitchen and came back with a colourful pink cupcake.

"Here, it's on me" Pinkie said

Eamon quickly took a bite of the cupcake and he was taken back by the flavour of it. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before and he quickly finished the cupcake without a second thought.

"Glad you like it Eamon, I'll make sure to make more for your party"

The three of them had a laugh together until Applejack spoke

"Well, it's getting late Pinkie, we should get going"

"Okie dokie lokie, I'll see you soon"

Applejack and Eamon made their way out of the bakery and began making their way back to the farm. Eamon began to notice Applejack blush slightly when he looked at her and slightly blushed himself, making sure that Applejack didn't see. He noticed just how nice Applejack really was, taking him in when she didn't know her, feeding him and giving him a tour of the town. Eamon began to feel something, something that he had been missing for many years. He felt like he had a family. He decided to break the silence with a question.

"Hey, Applejack"

Applejack stopped and faced him

"Yeah"

"I was just wondering, do you maybe, want to have dinner with me tomorrow"

Applejack began to blush again and quickly responded to Eamon's question

"Sure, why not. Do you have anything in mind?"

"How about a picnic under the stars"

"That sounds real nice Eamon"

They made their way back to the house with an additional kick in there step and after they had dinner, they made their way up to their rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

**Please leave your comments in the review section, and I hope to hear from you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The day started just like any other day and Eamon knew what he had to do. After eating a delicious breakfast and helping Applejack and Big Mac on the apple orchard, he went into town to prepare for the picnic later that night. He went to Rarity and asked her if she had a basket that he could borrow. She brought him a lovely basket and he thanked her for letting him borrow it.

* * *

He went to Pinkie and asked her if she could make some sweets for him, she couldn't refuse making her friends happy. After some time baking, pinkie came back with a cake and some cupcakes for him. He thanked her and was on his way.

* * *

He lastly went to Twilight to see if she had any drinks for him to use, but was quickly told that she didn't drink. He asked if she knew anyone who would have a drink that he could have for his picnic, and quickly got an answer.

"Big Mac has some leftover cider from cider season; maybe you should ask him if he could spare you a few glasses".

With that, Eamon went off to find Big Mac.

After making his way back to the farm, he searched around for the red work horse, and quickly found him sitting on the front porch. As he approached him, he was quickly stoped by the red work horse asking him a question.

"Back so soon Eamon"

Eamon then continued walking towards him and asked a question of his own

"Big Mac, you wouldn't happen to have any cider lying around that I can have, do you."

Big Mac lost his happy grin and took on a more serious look.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I'm having a picnic and needed a drink."

There was a silence for a moment before Big Mac spoke again.

"Who's going on this picnic of yours?"

"Well, it's just Applejack and me"

Big Mac lost his serious look and once again put his smile back on his face.

"So, you're taking her out on a date"

Eamon was taken back by this statement and quickly felt a shock course through his body as he froze in place. UN able to responded, Big Mac began to chuckle to lighten the mood slightly, but to no avail.

"Why don't I go see if we have any cider I can give you" Big Mac said

Big Mac made his way to the side of the house and returned several minutes later with a barrel and 2 mugs.

""Here's a barrel of our best cider, hope ya like it"

Eamon grabbed the mugs from Big Mac's mouth and put them in the basket. He then reached down to pick up the barrel that Big Mac was carrying on his back which wasn't too heavy.

"I want you to be nice to ma sister on this date of yours"

"I don't know what you are talking about, we're just having diner to thank her for everything that she's done for me over the past few days.

Big Mac looked at Eamon, trying to see if he was actually telling the truth, to his surprise, he was.

"Well, ok then. You two have fun"

"All right, we will"

* * *

Eamon began making his way to a tree located on the far side of Sweet Apple Acres where Applejack and he decided to have their picnic earlier in the day. As he made his way to the tree, when he saw the lovely orange pony sitting under it. He saw her sitting there peacefully, looking up at the stars before she noticed Eamon walking slowly towards her.

"Hey Eamon, I was beginning to think you forgot"

"Are you kidding" he started "I wouldn't miss this for the world"

Eamon slowly placed the basket next to Applejack and lowered the barrel next to his feet as he sat down next to her. He turned towards her and looked her in the eyes. They were so big and were emerald green; Eamon had never seen anything like it before. As they stared into each other's eyes, it felt like time had stopped, and that nothing else existed but the two of them.

* * *

**To anyone who reads this, if you have any ideas or characters that you want me to add into the story, email me at flamingscratch **

**I will read any ideas and include some characters, have fun reading my future work.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The day was bright and sunny as Eamon awoke to the sounds of chirping birds. He saw the morning dew on the grass outside and watched as it slowly disappeared under the suns warm light. He decided to go downstairs to confirm what had happened last night. As he slowly approached the kitchen, he didn't see Apple Bloom, Big Mac or Granny Smith, only Applejack. He walked quietly into the kitchen when she turned around and saw him walking towards her.

"Morning Eamon, did ya sleep all right last night" she said while her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Yeah" he replied "I had a great night's sleep"

The two of them stood there in an awkward silence, staring into each other's eyes, time seeming to stop. The silence was eventually broken when Eamon spoke once again.

"So… about last night".

Applejack then looked away, but she wasn't scared or frightened, but a little sheepish. She turned back towards Eamon and her cheeks here now a darker shade of red.

"What about last night" she asked

"Well, I was just wondering if that actually happened, and if so, did you do it by being in control of your own actions"

"Umm, pardon" she said

"Did you kiss me last night?"

Applejack's cheeks were now a flush red as she began to answer Eamon's question.

"Well, yes."

Eamon, who was neither angry, shocked nor scared about this, asked her why she went and kissed him last night.

Well, I know that we have only just begun to know each other, but I feel like we should be together."

She moved closer to Eamon and began to rub her head against his hand. She reminded Eamon of a cat wanting to be scratched.

"Hey, where is everyone"

"Oh, Apple Bloom is at school and Big Mac is helping Granny Smith with some things"

"So… it's just you and me, huh"

The two of them just stared into each other's eyes once again, but it was cut short when they heard a knock at the door. Applejack quickly broke eye contact and walked over to the door.

"Hey Applejack, you in there" a voice asked from behind the door.

"Just a sec Rainbow" Applejack answered

"It's time to see which one of us is the best athlete, remember"

Applejack opened the door and a cyan pegesi pony flew into the room and crashed into Eamon. With the wind being knocked out of him, Eamon fell to the ground. The cyan pony, dazed by the crash, quickly got up and noticed what she had done and tried to help Eamon up.

"Eamon" Applejack said "Are you all right"

"I've had worse… don't worry"

As he rose up from the ground, he saw the cyan pony staring at him. The pony had a rainbow mane and had amethyst purple eyes.

"Applejack, who's your cool new friend"

"Why, that's Eamon, a human from earth"

"Hey Eamon, my name is Rainbow Dash, nice to meet you"

Eamon extended his hand as she extended her hoof and they shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rainbow".

Eamon let go of her hoof and she faced Applejack.

"So, are you ready to challenge each other to see who the best athlete is?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Well, I'm ready, are you?"

"Umm, excuse me" Eamon started "But, what are you talking about"

"Well, Applejack and I are the best athletes in Ponyvile, and we're constantly challenging each other to see who the best is."

"Oh, that sounds like fun"

"Would you want to join us" Applejack asked

"Well, I don't know. What kind of events do you compete in"?

"Strength, speed, endurance, just to name a few" Rainbow answered

"All right, I'll give it a try"

With that said, the three of them began making their way to the events.

When they arrived, Eamon was amazed by the events that were prepared; this was going to be fun for the three of them.

"So, what do you want me to beat you in first AJ" Rainbow said with a cocky grin.

"Ya mean, what events that you want me to beat you in" Applejack replied

"How about that one over there" Eamon asked as he pointed.

The two of them looked to where he was pointing and saw some hay bales with ropes wrapped around it.

"Sure, why not" Applejack said

With that, they walked over and got ready to start the event. Eamon was curious about the event; he had no idea what it was that they were meant to do. He noticed Applejack picked the end of the rope with her mouth and began swinging it around and let it go. The hay bale flew across the field where they were.

"Hooie, that must be a new record" Applejack exclaimed

Rainbow dash had lost her smile and became very quiet. She knew that she couldn't beat Applejack, so she decided to get out of the event.

"Hey Eamon, you go next, I want to see what you got"

"Umm, ok"

Eamon walked over to the hay bale, from what he had witnessed, this event was like the hammer throw in the Olympics, how hard could it be. Eamon picked up the bale with his hands; it was a lot lighter than he thought. He began spinning himself around, making the hay bale speed up. He spun for a few moments before letting the bale go with amazing speed. It soared through the air, flying much further than Applejacks did. Eventually, it landed, and everyone was amazed by how far it flew, even Eamon.

"Hoooooie, that was a mighty fine throw their Eamon". Applejack said

"Yeah, I don't think I stand a chance against you after that" Rainbow said facing Eamon

Rainbow knew that she didn't stand a chance against Eamon's throw, but since he beat Applejack, she was all right letting this event slide.

"So" Eamon started "What's next".

Applejack began to walk over to a football. Eamon thought that they were going to kick it to see how far it would go.

"Let me show you how it's done" Rainbow said with a cocky attitude

She walked over into position and kicked the ball. It went further than Eamon had expected it to go, but he did just throw a hay bale much further than they did.

"Well, that's a lot better than your last try Rainbow" Applejack began "But let me show you how it's really done".

She walked over to her own football and kicked it with an impressive amount of force. Her ball flew much further than Rainbows; Eamon almost couldn't see it because it was so small. Eamon was under pressure now to try to beat them; he was going to give it his all. Without uttering a single work, he walked over slowly to his own ball, lined up, and kicked it with all his strength. Eamon wasn't expecting anything amazing, but he was proved wrong. The ball didn't go anywhere near Applejacks, but it did manage to pass Rainbows. He looked at rainbow, who's jaw was wide open, and began to chuckle to himself.

"Want to try something else" Applejack said to Rainbow

Rainbow dash quickly snapped back to reality.

"Yeah, let's have a race"

"A race" Eamon asked meekly

Eamon, who may have been strong, was in no way built for speed. He decided that he may as well let Rainbow win an event, besides, he was no sprinter. They walked over to the starting line and waited for the signal to go

"On yer marks"

"Get set"

"GO!"

The three of them sprinted as fast as they could, Rainbow was so confident that she could win, and she wasn't even flying. Both Applejack and Rainbow were miles ahead of Eamon, and they were not going to let the other win. The line was so close, Rainbow mustered the last of her strength and pushed herself that extra inch ahead of Applejack and won.

"Hooie" Applejack started "That was some race there Rainbow"

"Yeah…thanks"

"Hey, where is Eamon"

They looked behind themselves to see Eamon slowly walking towards the finish line.

"There ya are partner; we were beginning to worry about you"

"I wasn't that bad"

"Do you want to have another race?"

"I'm good"

Both Applejack and Rainbow began to chuckle to themselves, knowing that Eamon wasn't very good at racing compared to them.

"All right then, what do you want to do"

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go have a nap."

"All right then, I'll see you back at the house then, right after I beat Rainbow"

"In your dreams"

* * *

To anyone who is still reading my stories, i thank you and i am going to be doing more writing soon. I have several ideas for stories and I am always open to new ideas. If you have something, message me. And thanks for reading


End file.
